1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading and recording apparatus which is suitable for reading an image from a document and recording the image on a special recording medium, i.e., one in which an image recorded on one side is viewed from the other (hereinafter referred to as "back print sheet").
2. Related Background Art
Generally, in an ink-jet printing apparatus and the like, it is essential that the ink that adheres to a recording medium is absorbed speedily. If paper is used as the recording medium, the ink absorbency is generally good. However, in the case of a film sheet used for such as an OHP ("overhead projector"), a coating layer is applied only to its surface, so that the absorption of ink is extremely low.
Therefore, in order to increase the ink absorbency, a proposal has been made with respect to a film sheet in which an ink receiving layer having a high ink absorbency is provided on a transparent base film (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 136480/1983). This film sheet rapidly absorbs adhered ink. In addition, since the recorded content can be recognized from the side opposite to that on which the ink has adhered, the recorded content is "coated" with a base film. Hence, there is an advantage in that glossy high-quality images can be obtained.
However, if recording is effected by a conventional recording apparatus using this recording medium, the surface to be viewed is placed on the under side of the conventional recording medium, so that the right-hand and left-hand sides of the image are inverted, thereby presenting a problem.
In addition, if the recording of such an inverted image is to be entirely effected by software-based control, the control becomes complicated.
Furthermore, if recording is effected by a conventional recording apparatus using this film sheet, since the surface to be viewed is placed on the under side of the conventional recording medium, so that the right-hand and left-hand sides of the image are inverted, a difference arises in chromaticity as compared with recording on plain recording paper.